


It Takes a Village

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Belly Kink, Breeding Kink, Extreme Weight Gain, Feeding Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sequel to “Pregnancy Diet”, which I orphaned but wanted to write more about.The Katsuki-Nikiforov family outgrows their house and Yuuri outgrows ... everything.This is a fetish fic about overeating, weight gain, and pregnancy. It does not depict healthy lifestyles and relationships. It is purely fantasy.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127
Collections: Anonymous





	It Takes a Village

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pregnancy Diet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189636) by Anonymous. 



With an enormous sigh Yuuri lowered his heavy form onto the bare mattress. From within other parts of the echoey, empty house there came the sounds of Victor and some of the hired help moving furniture around and unpacking boxes. Victor had come and picked him up at the hotel where he’d been staying during the move. Their two nannies were following behind in the minivan with the children, and would be arriving soon. 

Victor had told him to lay down and relax, he would take care of everything. And at six months pregnant with quads, especially when you weighed about 450 pounds, you couldn’t do much more than lay down and relax. Yuuri sighed and smiled, rubbing his hands over as much as his belly he could reach. Within him, the babies squirmed, and his stomach rumbled. He was starving, even though he’d spent the whole morning in bed consuming room service. He rarely went longer than an hour without munching on something these days, and he was getting close to that. He knew Victor had ordered some pizzas, and he hoped they came quickly.

There was the sound of a door opening, and then the cacophony of their large family followed. The older children were yelling and stomping around, exploring the new house; the younger ones whining and fussing. Yuuri hoped they would enjoy the extra space. The old house had been roomy at first, with four bedrooms, but five years and seven babies later (first the triplets, then two singletons, and finally a set of twins) it had become unbearably cramped. Plus with so many babies and Yuuri pretty much constantly pregnant, they really needed live in help. So they had bought this new house - more of a compound really - to fit their growing family. 

Now there were four more on the way. Yuuri almost couldn’t believe it. In a few short months he’d have eleven children! His doctor has been amazed at his fertility. “You seem very predisposed towards multiples,” she’d told them. “You might want to space them out, or soon you’ll have a whole village!” But Yuuri has no intention of doing that. He’d taken a short break after the twins while they house hunted, but he’d been unable to resist eventually. And so the quadruplets had been conceived. He was loving every second of this pregnancy, and he was bigger than he’d ever imagined being. He couldn’t wait to get knocked up again as soon as possible and fill this empty house with more children. He was still young, only 32. When he thought about how many years of pregnancy he had ahead of him his head spun a little. A village indeed.

”Daddy?” A little head poked around the open doorway.

”Hello, Sasha,” Yuuri said. “Come in, I’m just resting.”   
  


His son - one of the triplets, his first babies - came into the room. “Are you tired?”

”Very,” Yuuri said. “I’m growing you four brothers and sisters.”

”When will they come our? I want to meet them.”

”Soon.”

There was more racket downstairs and then Victor’s voice echoed. “Kids! Lunch!”

Sasha kisses him and then ran downstairs. A few minutes later, Victor came in the doorway, carrying three extra large pizzas.   
  


“At last,” Yuuri groaned. He struggled to sit up on the bed. Victor put the pizzas down and helped him. It was so hard to move lately. Luckily, Victor made sure he rarely had to. “I’m starving to death.”

”Oh yes, look at you, skin and bones,” Victor jokes, patting the immense, well rounded belly. He opened the first pizza box and handed Yuuri two slices folded over onto each other, and Yuuri ate it in a few enormous bites. He’d become kind of a pro at gorging himself over the years.   
  


“I mean it. These kids of yours are very demanding,” he insisted, taking the next two slices and devouring them with the same ravenous efficiency. They worked through each pizza steadily, Victor watching him with shining eyes as he became fuller and fuller, his already huge belly swelling before their eyes. Soon all three pizzas were gone. Yuuri sat back, stifling a belch. “Dessert?”

Victor laughed, folding up the pizza boxes. “I had the housekeeper do a full shopping already. Milkshake?”

”Oh perfect,” Yuuri said dreamily, licking his lips. 

Victor disappeared and returned some time later with a plastic cup so large it could be more accurately called a bucket. Inside was a long straw and Yuuri’s usual “milkshake”: two gallons of ice cream, a pint of heavy cream, a package of cookies, and a couple scoops of weight gain powder, blended together. He’d been having at least one, sometimes two of these for a few years now, and it was probably responsible for at least a hundred of the pounds gracing his immense frame. Yuuri eagerly took the straw in his mouth and began to suck it up, sighing as it began to fill the few empty spots left in his packed stomach. As Victor kneaded his taut gut, it visibly swelled before their eyes with each swallow, pressing outwards and downwards. Below the hugely distended organ, the babies sluggishly shifted in his overburdened womb, probably dazed by the onslaught of carbs and sugar. Like all of their children, they were huge; Yuuri had never given birth to a child smaller than 10lbs, and one of the solo babies he’d carried, Kaoru, had weighed a whopping 17 lbs. That had been a difficult labor! Amazingly, one of the quads seemed to be ready to rival. With still a few months to go the doctor already estimated he weighted close to fifteen pounds. The thought made Yuuri suck even harder at the milkshake, eager to fatten both his babies and himself up.

When the shake was sucked dry and Yuuri was pleasantly engorged and sleepy, Victor brought in the twins, their youngest, who were still breastfeeding. He helped Yuuri guide each one to his heavy, gigantic breasts. The greedy things nursed until their little bellies were tight and full, and then Victor burped them and took them away.   
  


“Why don’t you nap until dinner?” Victor said as he carried them out. “Then I’ll help you downstairs. The cook is making a feast.”

”Mm, can’t wait,” Yuuri said, already nodding off, to dream of stuffing himself even more.

Life settles into a regular pace at the new house. Yuuri grew and grew, gaining weight so fast his poor stretched skin could barely keep pace with him. By the time he reached full term he was completely bed bound, pushing 500 pounds. He gave birth soon after to two boys and two girls, the largest one weighing 19 pounds.   
  


He got pregnant again as soon as possible, this time with another set of twins. After that, a second set of triplets. Then a single baby, and finally, ten years after struggling to conceive at all, he got pregnant with quintuplets.   
  


“This will make it what? 22 kids? In ten years?” His doctor said. She had to make house visits these days. Yuuri found it troublesome to leave the house much. He had surpassed 600 lbs during his last pregnancy and was steadily creeping up towards 700.   
  


“You probably have another ten fertile years in you,” the doctor said. “Any intentions of stopping?”

”Absolutely not,” Yuuri said. Really the biggest obstacle they faced was that sex had become quite difficult lately because Yuuri had grown so big. They had to get creative, but they made it work, and it was worth it, because the fatter and more laden with pregnancy got, the more explosive their sex life became. Their favorite position now was Yuuri on his knees, leaning forward against his enormous belly, while Victor supported his from behind and fucked up into him. It emphasized Yuuri’s helpless rotundity and turned them on so much they couldn’t control themselves.   
  


“Breed me,” Yuuri would groan, “put more babies in me, Victor, make me even bigger!”

”I guess you guys are having a village after all,” the doctor said. Yuuri, lost in fantasy, jumped at the words.  
  


From the doorway, Victor smiled at him. “That’s right,” he said. “We are.”


End file.
